


Of Train Stations

by LoudenSwain713



Series: Of Phanfiction [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, awkward moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwain713/pseuds/LoudenSwain713
Summary: Phil isn't entirely sure he wants to do this, to possibly break their new friendship, but if he says nothing they will definitely split apart.An awkward moment between Dan and Phil leads to Phil contemplating (and acting upon) his feelings toward Dan.Based on Dil episode #17 when Phil says to become Tabitha's boyfriend because of the whole airport "No, don't go!" thing, except with trains. And gay/bi British YouTubers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't researched this well, so if you see any mistake please tell me so I can fix them. I guess this could be qualified as a drabble? This is my first phanfic.

Nerves churned in Phil’s gut. He stood on a busy platform, his friend Dan next to him. The boy had come from Wokingham a week ago and had been staying at Phil’s flat. At the risk of sounding cliche, Phil would have said the past days had been magical. The two got along: they hardly fought, they made each other laugh, and they had the same interests. Phil would have been content to leave it there, but last night, just before the two separated to sleep, Dan had muttered a ‘love you’ and pecked him on the cheek as he made his way to bed. The room had grown quiet between them, and as Phil looked at the younger man Dan’s eyes grew wide. “I...sorry.”

  
They had left it there and hadn’t spoken since. Not for lack of trying, but every time Phil had opened his mouth Dan would suddenly be out of the room. And that was a feat, considering the flat was quite small for two people.

  
So there they were, standing together with miles between them as they waited for Dan’s train. Dan shifted for the third time in a minute, once again adjusting the strap on his bag. Phil closed his eyes, breathing in as he tried to control his thoughts. If he didn’t say anything now, he was almost certain he would never see Dan again, but if he said the wrong thing, Dan would never talk to him. Opening his eyes to an announcement that Dan’s train was leaving, Phil panicked momentarily as he couldn’t see Dan. Calming down as he spotted him about to board the train, his heart sped up as he pushed his way through the crowd.

  
“Dan! Dan, wait!”

  
Phil knew he must have been getting strange looks, but as Dan turned around that didn’t matter. Not bothering to say some elegant speech, Phil captured Dan’s lips wordlessly. Dan didn’t respond immediately, but as soon as he realized what was happening he kissed back passionately. As they pulled away, Phil could see the boy’s eyes fill with confusion. “What?”

  
Phil grinned, face tinged both from running and the kiss. “For the record, I love you too,”

  
Dan grinned back, but then it wavered. “Phil, are you sure you want to do this?” The question of acceptance was left unspoken, but Phil answered it anyway.  
“Of course. I don’t care what anyone else thinks. Now, you might want to catch your train. Skype me later?”  
Dan smiled back, properly this time, and nodded, a cheesy smile engulfing his face. “Of course.”

  
With that, Dan disappeared from view. There was a possibility of never seeing each other again, Phil knew that, but he tried to ignore it. He had a feeling Dan would be around for awhile.


End file.
